


The Good Stuff!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Drunk Len...or not, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Len to the rescue, Loopy Barry, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, len is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len brings an injured Barry to his apartment. What he didn't expect was to hear an loopy confession out of the hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! This idea just crossed my mind and wanted to share it with you guys. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len paced impatiently around the room. His eyes fixed on the young hero who laid unconscious on the bed...on his bed. Barry looked young and fragile as he saw how slowly his wounds were healing. The bruises and cuts if any normal human being had endured would definitely put them six feet under, but for Barry it came under routine life catogery

It was late night when Len and Mick were on their way back to their apartment. A loud crackling of glass caught their attention and saw the flash was fighting with a meta. Now very less people...okay NO one knew but Len had a secret crush on Barry, specially when he wore red leathered suit. The criminal always thought what would it be like to have the lightning under his ice cold body. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Len slammed on the brakes, his hands reaching for his coldgun. When Mick raised his eyebrows he answered with a smirk "Can't let anything happen to my nemesis" Mick scoffed at the word 'my' but otherwise remained quiet. The fight was a brutal one with the meta beating the crap out of Barry. Just when Len was ready to dash out of his car, he saw the flash deliver a super sonic punch and knocked the meta out of his senses 

A coy smile played on Len's lips, feeling proud of his crush but the next second his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Barry drop like a stone on the ground. Len jumped out of his car, Mick following behind and reached towards the fallen hero. Barry was unresponsive to Len's gentle slaps on his face. The older man could hear frantic voice from the ear piece. He pulled out the device and threw it on the ground, thinking about his options

He couldn't take 'The Flash' to a hospital

He couldn't take Barry to star labs as he would get arrested the minute he steps his foot

He couldn't leave the young man, not when he was still in flash suit

"What're you thinking Boss?" asked Mick 

 

 

 

So that was how Barry ended up in Len's apartment and in his bed. Len had told Mick about Barry's identity as they never kept secrets from each other. Their apartment was near and the best safe place for the hero to recover. He knew Barry had healing powers so he could play a good little host until his 'nemises' was good as new. The moment Barry was brought in, Len changed his clothes and cleaned his wounds "If only you knew how much I like you" he murmured softly and saw Mick walk in with a glass that was filled with purple liquid "I got the good stuff. The kid will be fine when he drinks it" Len gave a nod and tilted Barry's head up and slowly pulled open his jaw. Mick poured the liquid into Barry's mouth, a grin forming on his face "My good stuff always work" 

 

 

 

It had been four hours since Len had brought Barry. He was waiting for him to wake up when suddenly Len saw Barry twitch on the bed "Barry?" he called out softly

A weak moan was the response and Barry's legs were moving. He flickered his eyes open and Len was directly in his line of sight. Barry furrowed his eyebrows and looked even more confused than one would expect "Where am I?" his voice long and languid

Len narrowed his eyes "In my house. Are you alright Barry?" The hero screwed his entire face "Sore...it hurts" The older man nodded "You're going to be fine"

Barry blinked up at him, his eyed finding Len's and seemed to get lost in those blue eyes "Wow you've beautiful blue eyes. They're..ah...sparky" he giggled while his finger went to poke Len's eyes who swatted his hand the last second "What're you doing?"

"Did the doctor send you to be my nurse?" Barry fluttered his eyes and Len's eyes widened "You....don't know me?" he asked cautiously

Barry had a broad smile on his face like he had just won a million dollars "Ofcourse I...know you!" he slurred drawing out each syllable Len sighed in relief

"Are you my lover coz I'm sooooo gay" Len tried to hold back his shock and laughter. He studied the hero's face and saw how dazed he looked with his glassy eyes "Either you hit your head pretty bad or Mick's good stuff is gone straight to your brains"

Barry's sluggish hands found Len's face and he murmured softly "Do you work in computers?" Len shook his head, ignoring the warm hands on his face "No. Why?"

"Coz you're turning my software into hardware" Barry giggled and winked with both eyes which looked adorable to Len. He smirked at the hero "I'm a thief"

"Oh well done job then! You stole my heart" Barry squeaked out loud, smile never leaving from his face. Len scoffed "Say that when you're sober kid" 

Suddenly Barry's smile flattened and he pouted "I don't want to be sober" Len so badly wanted to kiss the pout off the kid's face "Why not?" 

"Duh...then you'll go away" said Barry as if knowing Len very well. His eyes began to droop close. The older man smiled, a smile that was meant for the ones he cared "I'm not going anywhere Red" 

Barry's eyes lit up "Do we have secret names? Mine is Red? And you're....Blue? Yeah blue coz you've blue eyes" Len laughed this time "Go back to sleep. You'll feel much better when you wake up" 

"But you didn't say... I love you" Barry again winked with both eyes. Len stared at the young man for few seconds before finally confessing what he wanted to say for months "I...I love you"

Barry didn't reply to Len's words as he already fell into oblivion. Len sighed thinking if only Barry meant what he said in his loopy state. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his friend standing on the entrance "How much did you give him the good stuff?"

Mick grinned as he answered "Triple of our doses. You said once meds don't work on the kid" Len hummed "I found out when he once came at Saint and Sinners. I'm sure he'll be back to his self" he covered Barry with a blanket and fought the urge to kiss his forehead. That would be so wrong. He didn't want to take advantage of situation. It would be like going against the rules and...

Screw rules

Len bend down and placed a soft kiss on Barry's forehead "Goodnight Red" he then turned off the lights, giving a playful glare at his friend who was grinning like an idiot "His family would be getting worried" 

Len turned to look at Barry "I'm sure Central city hero can handle few questions. It's not that he's been kidnapped. He can leave tomorrow morning when he wakes up" Mick shrugged "Whatever you say Boss" 

 

 

Few seconds later Barry cracked his eyes open, his fingers ghosted over the area where Len kissed him "I love you too Len"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Many of you requested a second chapter so I tried my best and came with this. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry shifted to his side on Len's bed. He fisted a good part of the blanket and hugged it to his chest, enjoying the soft material as well as the intoxicating Len's after shave smell. He couldn't sleep whole night thinking about the older man's confession. Was it true? Was Len actually in love with him? Just like....him? 

Barry blushed as he buried his face into the blanket. He knew Joe and everyone else were surely getting freaked out on his sudden disappearance. But he didn't want to leave this way. Not before talking to Len. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know if Len...

"I'm in loooooooove!" a voice drawled out loud and Barry was up on the bed. He strained his ears to hear the voice again and was not disappointed when the sound boomed again "Hell..I'm in LOOOOVE"

Barry slowly got up from the bed and paddled towards the door and peeked outside. His eyes widened when he saw Len was standing on the table with one hand holding a rose and in other was a bottle of alcohol. He looked totally wasted and was....giggling?

"Len? Why are you drinking early in the morning?" Barry asked startling the older man. Len turned around with a broad smile on his face "He wakes! My sleeping beauty finally wakes!" he wobbled on the table and was about to fall when Barry used his speed and brought him down "Len what are you doing?"

Len felt disoriented on the landing. He hicupped and saw Barry with his blurry eyes and started searching his pockets. He checked each and every one of them, a pout forming on his face "Where is it? It was...with me...I lost it" 

"What did you loose?" asked Barry. Len held his hand on his chest "My heart! Did you...see it?" Barry slowly shook his head and saw Len poke a finger at his chest "Ah...there it is! You stole my heart" 

Barry blushed at Len's words "Len you're drunk" he wondered where did the Heatwave go. The older man hicupped again and held Barry by his shoulders "I'm drunk in your loooove Scarlet" 

"Len.."

Len close the distance, bottle dropping on the floor, making a shattering noise. He brought up the rose and ran it on Barry's lips and then on his jaw, enjoying the redness that formed on the fair skin. Len then cornered Barry behind the wall, bracketing the young man with his hands. Barry's heart sped to no limits when he felt Len's hot breath on his face "L...Len"

"Do you wanna play...volleyball?" asked Len huskily 

"What?"

"I've two balls you can play with" Len giggled, his lips inches away from Barry's who couldn't hold himself and laughed with him "You're bad at puns"

Len hummed "Do you've sunburn or you're always this hot" Barry rolled his eyes "I'm not that hot and stop it okay" 

"Your body is sixty five percent water and I'm thirsty" Len's seductive voice went straight to Barry's groin "Len...please stop"

"Say I love you"

"What?"

"Say I love you..and I'll stop" 

"No! You're not sober"

"Are you a compressed file?" Len smiled followed by a hiccup

"Oh God...not the puns" Barry whined but Len ignored him "I'd looooove to unzip you" he saw the hero toss his head back and groan when he hit his head

"I got one more!" declared Len

"Ofcourse you do"

"Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Coz you're soooo sweet"

Barry covered Len's mouth with his hand and waited for few seconds until he spoke softly "I love you" 

Len pulled back immediately with his smirk right back on his face "So how does it feel to give a forced confession?" he gazed into Barry's eyes whose mouth hung open in shock "You're not drunk!?!"

Len scoffed "Never was kid" he backed away but Barry caught his hand "Wait! You faked drunk so that you could get a confession out of me?"

"Let me remind you Scarlet. You did the same thing last night"

"But you said...you said you liked me"

Len scowled at the young man "How did you know?" Barry's face flushed red "When...ah...you were changing my clothes" he got a proud smirk from Len. Barry huffed out a breath "Now your turn....when did you know?"

"I came back to check on you when you confessed your undying love for me" said Len and smiled when Barry pouted at him "Cheater"

"Say something that I don't know already"

Barry glared playfully at Len before their lips met in a heated kiss. They pulled back when it was getting difficult to breathe. Barry cupped Len's neck "You're too cold....want to use me as a blanket?" 

Len smirked at the hero "If we're still playing this game then... try completing my sentence" he challenged Barry "Hickory Dickery dock..?

Barry pecked at Len's lips "It's time to suck my cock" he laughed when Len picked him up by his thighs. Barry wrapped his legs around Len's waist as they shared another long kiss. They entered into the bedroom where Len kicked the door close. It was time to celebrate their new found relationship. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to write angry family and friends coz we all know how that's gonna go. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone for a while so they can enjoy themselves (wink wink)
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
